Mía
by VicPin
Summary: :Kyman:Cartyle:Cartman x Female! Kyle: Cuando Kylie se entera de que Clyde, su pretendiente, la apostó en un juego de cartas con Eric Cartman, su acosador, las cosas se ponen un tanto... Adivinen... Pésimo summary. Mejor pásenle y lean! ::Lemon::


**_Buenas tardes, gente!_  
**

**_Un feliz inicio de fin de semana tengan todos ustedes :-)._**

**_Bien, aquí les caigo con el último oneshot de la trilogía que inicié con eñ Staig "Un cliente odioso con una propuesta indecorosa" y continué con el Tretters "Amor bajo lluvia"; el título tal vez no tenga nada que ver con el contenido, pero no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor para este Kyman medio lemonoso y un tanto cursilón al final XD, el cual espero que les guste._**

**_Sin más que decir, excepto que los personajes presentes pertenecen a Matt y a Trey, les dejo con este fic llamado:_**

* * *

**Mía.**

Kylie Broflovski suspiró hondo al entrar a su trabajo en la cafetería de los Tweak.

Una tarde más de trabajo, una tarde más de atender personas y limpiar mesas… Una tarde más para pelearse con el cliente más insensible, insoportable e hijo de puta que jamás había conocido en sus 23 años de vida.

Jodida vida la que le tocó, sinceramente. Ella, una especialista en Literatura Caribeña recién titulada, trabajando en una cafetería para juntar el dinero necesario y de más para solventar los enormes gastos que enfrentará una vez que envíe su solicitud a la Facultad de Humanidades de la Universidad de Cambridge, Inglaterra, y, si Dios lo quería así, la aceptaran.

Estudiar una maestría era todo un reto y un desmadre para todos aquellos que recién egresaron de la Universidad, un reto y un desmadre meramente económico, podría decirse.

Ir a Inglaterra a estudiar su Maestría en Literatura Fantástica Española le iba a costar por lo mucho unos 50 mil dólares, cantidad que la pobre se esfuerza por juntar trabajando en esa cafetería. No obstante, ella era como Stanie, su mejor amiga: Era optimista y de difícil rendición. Era emprendedora hasta no más y hasta pensaba en poner un negocio temporal de venta de galletas y dulces a las puertas de su casa para obtener un poco más de ganancias para ella misma.

Sus padres estaban orgullosos de su actitud, aunque había veces en que le recordaban que, de haber estudiado la abogacía como su padre, tendría un lugar privilegiado en la firma de abogados Broflovski and Biggle, del cual su propio padre era co-fundador.

Pero no.

Ella no quería privilegios sin luchar; no quería llevar una vida cómoda y sofocante, sino simplemente llevar una vida libre en donde todo lo que tenga en sus manos sea ganado en base al esfuerzo.

En fin, su situación actual ella misma lo motivó, se lo buscó. Lo único que le hace arrepentirse de haber tomado la decisión de estudiar y trabajar era justamente ese cliente… Bueno, cliente no. El idiota no era un cliente, pero sí un acosador de lo peor.

Un gordo castaño sumamente grosero, majadero y racista; un infeliz que todos los días y a cada momento le dice hasta por teléfono que quería tener sexo público con ella en cualquier lugar y dejarla embarazada como el premio mayor, ya que, según dice él, las mujeres judías oriundas de Jersey son las más despampanantes y fogosas del mundo así como las mejores madres.

En pocas palabras, las mujeres judías de Jersey deben ser tratadas como prostitutas, puesto que para eso sirven: Para ordeñar fluidos masculinos y engendrar bebés a tientas y a locas.

¡Cómo le indignaba a la pobre pelirroja esa clase de pensamiento sexista, machista y racista! Le indignaba tener que lidiar con eso todos los días y tener además la poca delicadeza e indignidad de responderle con bofetadas, insultos y puñetazos. No debería de hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo dado el mal genio que tenía; debería de ignorarlo y mandarlo al carajo con guante blanco, no caer en sus provocaciones… Pero ahí va ella: El tipo que le dice y ella que le responde con la misma pasión que cuando lee una novela de Mario Benedetti o de Elena Poniatowska.

Tenso, pero al fin y al cabo formaba parte de su lucha.

- ¿Kylie? – le llamaba una dulce voz.

La chica pelirroja ladeó la cabeza y, con una sonrisa, le preguntó a la joven rubia que estaba a su lado:

- ¿Qué pasa, Bebe?

- Ahí está Clyde.

Se volvió la chica y, con su rostro iluminado por la alegría, se arregló un poco y se acercó con pasos seguros hacia la mesa en donde estaba Clyde Donovan, su pretendiente.

- Buenas tardes, Clyde – le saludó mientras le entregaba el menú - ¿Qué te sirvo, dulzura? Hay un par de promociones que podrían convenir a tu bolsillo. La primera es un moka frioreo frappé con un panini vegetariano a 15 dólares el paquete, y la segunda es un chocolate caliente con bizcotelas de naranja a 10 dólares el paquete.

- Hola, Kylie. Ehmmm… Bueno… Realmente no vine aquí a beber café.

- ¿Eh?

- Vine a hablar contigo… Claro, si es que tienes tiempo ahorita.

_Oh, por Dios…, _pensó la chica mientras se sentaba frente a Clyde. _¡Me va a terminar! ¡Maldito gordo de mierda! ¡De seguro tuvo algo que ver con esto!_

Donovan, aclarándose la garganta y mirándole a los ojos, le dijo:

- Kylie… Uhmmm… ¡Cielos, no sé cómo decirte esto! Ehmmm… Ky… Ahmmm…

- ¿No quieres volver a verme, verdad? – le preguntó la jovencita con resignación.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No… ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso, nena? No, no te quiero decir eso.

_Por lo menos, _volvió a decirse para sus adentros la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Clyde, al notar esa radiante sonrisa de la mujer, se envalentonó y le dijo:

- Lo que quiero decir es que… Es que quiero que seas mi novia.

Kylie abrió los ojos como platos muy llena de alegría.

- ¡¿De verdad? – exclamó- ¿N-no me estás jodiendo? Es decir… Con eso de que tengo a ese idiota del gordo detrás de mí y que no me deja en paz ni un segundo…

- ¡Por supuesto que no, dulzura! – replicó Clyde con orgullo- Y respecto a ese tipejo… ¡Je! ¡Ya puede ir olvidándose de querer tocarte, porque ya está aquí el que le va a partir el culo en dos!

- Cielos… Clyde… Oh, por Dios… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡ACEPTO! ¡ACEPTO SER TU NO-!

- ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA, HIJO DE PUTA! – interrumpió un gruñido furioso.

Y enseguida Clyde se topó con un enorme puño encestándose en el rostro ante la mirada aterrorizada de Kylie, quien se apartó intempestivamente de la mesa al ver al mismísimo Eric Cartman taladrarse furiosamente a golpes a su ya novio. No obstante, Clyde le dio una patada en la entrepierna al gordo y lo lanzó hacia el otro lado; con un descomunal esfuerzo, se incorporó y se abalanzó encima del gordo, devolviéndole cada golpe que le había dado.

Varios comensales y algunos meseros intervinieron para tratar de separar a ambos combatientes, quienes ya estaban empezando a hacer todo un desastre; Kylie, asustada e impresionada por la agresividad que denotaba Cartman en sus golpes, decidió abalanzarse encima del gordo con tal de proteger a Clyde.

No obstante, todo intento es inútil, a que ambos continuaban dándose con todo.

- ¡Kylie! – exclamaba Bebe al ver cómo la joven pelirroja se encaramaba encima de Cartman y le jaloneaba de los cabellos.

- ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ, MALDITO INFELIZ! – gritaba Kylie - ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!

Cartman, al reconocer aquella voz, se incorporó como pudo y se zafó de Kylie en un santiamén al agarrarla con fuerza de la muñeca y derribarla al piso en un movimiento de judo; sosteniéndola, exclamó:

- ¡Tienes suerte de que no te haya lastimado, Kylie!

- ¡Suéltame! – exclamaba la joven.

- ¡SUÉLTALA, CABRÓN! – gritaba Clyde, quien furiosamente intentaba zafarse del agarre de Kenny, el nuevo empleado de la cafetería, y de Gregory.

- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE, PINCHE OJETE DE MIERDA! – replicó Cartman a gritos - ¡TÚ MENOS QUE NADIE TIENE DERECHO A DISPONER DE LO QUE YA PERDIÓ!

- ¡HICISTE TRAMPA EN ESE JUEGO DE CARTAS!

- ¡ESTÁS SUMAMENTE EQUIVOCADO! ¡GANÉ LIMPIAMENTE!

Kylie miró sorprendida a ambos varones.

Eric, notando la sorpresa de la joven, se volvió hacia Clyde y, con sarcasmo, añadió:

- Veo que no le has dicho nada de lo que sucedió en Denver meses atrás, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Kylie.

Clyde se puso pálido de terror y empezó a sudar frío. Kylie, al ver aquella reacción, le preguntó muy intrigada:

- ¿Por qué te pusiste pálido, Clyde?... ¿D-de qué carajos está hablando el gordo?

- Kylie…-susurró el aludido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado en Denver tiempo atrás? ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió allá como para que te pusieras así?

- Kylie… Y-yo… Y-yo…

- Yo te diré qué fue lo que sucedió en Denver, mi querida pelirroja – interrumpió Cartman.

- De ti no quiero escuchar nada, gordo – replicó la joven -. Quiero escucharlo todo de los labios de Clyde.

El aludido empezó a sudar de nervios; Kylie, al notar ese creciente nerviosismo, le exigió al borde de las lágrimas:

- ¿Q-qué has hecho, Clyde? ¿Q-qué…?

- Aposté – respondió el castaño con la voz apenas audible.

- ¿Q-qué?

- A-aposté, Kylie… Te aposté a ti… En un juego de cartas… Con él…

- Clyde…

- Te… Te juro que no pensaba perderte, Kylie… Pensé que estaba ganándole… Pero te perdí… Y no quiero aceptar esa pérdida…

Kylie no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado y las personas que les rodeaban estaban tan incrédulas que incluso algunos pensaron que hubiera estado mejor que el gordo castaño golpeara a su rival por haber cometido tan grave falta de respeto hacia la chica.

Incluso Kenny y Gregory pensaron en ayudar a Cartman a golpear a Clyde y defender el honor de su amiga, quien estalló en lágrimas gritando:

- ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO? ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?

La joven estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima de Clyde, pero Cartman la asió fuertemente de la muñeca y la cargó a cuestas para llevársela ante la mirada de los presentes.

- ¡SUÉLTAME, INFELIZ! – gritaba y pataleaba la pelirroja.

- No – respondió el gordo mientras abría la puerta de su automóvil y metía a Kylie adentro -. Tú te vienes conmigo.

- ¡DÉJAME IR!

Cartman tomó a la joven del cuello y, con rudeza, le aclaró:

- Escúchame bien, pequeña judía… Te gané en ese juego de cartas, ¿ok? Eres mi premio y por lo tanto eres mía y de nadie más.

- ¡Yo no soy tuya!

- Eso ya lo veremos, princesita.

Dicho esto, le amarró las manos y los pies con cinta canela pese a la resistencia de Kylie y, con premura, cerró la puerta del automóvil y se subió al volante para partir.

_**&%&&%&**_

- ¡¿Pero cómo pudiste haberle hecho eso a Kylie, Clyde? – recriminaba Stanie furiosa al apenado pretendiente de su mejor amiga tras enterarse de lo sucedido en Denver - ¡Ella te estaba cogiendo cariño y hasta se estaba enamorando de ti! ¡¿Y así le pagas?

- ¡Ahora sí que estás en problemas, pendejo! – exclamaba Craig muy molesto – ¡Llamé a su celular y está apagado, llamé a su casa y nadie contesta! Felicidades, Clyde, acabas de iniciar una pesadilla para ella.

- ¡Dios!

Trent y Marjorine, por su parte, entraron a la casa con caras largas. Craig, pensando en lo peor, se armó de valor y les preguntó:

- ¿Había alguien en su departamento?

- No – respondió Trent -. No había nadie ahí. Preguntamos a sus vecinos y argumentaron que no le habían visto.

- ¡Maldición!

- Pobre Kylie – comentó Bebe muy apenada.

- ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Si no hubiera llevado a ese marica a la cafetería la primera vez…!

- No es tu culpa, Craig – le interrumpió Stanie con un abrazo -. No fue culpa tuya el hecho de que pusiera sus ojos en Kylie.

- Lo es por haberlo llevado allá.

- No lo es… Por favor, amor, no seas duro contigo mismo…

- Pero…

- Shhh… No te preocupes… Lo importante ahora es rezar que esté bien y que a ese idiota no se le ocurra hacer algo en contra de su voluntad… Espero.

**_&%&%&%&_**

- ¡Ah! – gemía Kylie mientras movía sus caderas lentamente guiada por un Cartman francamente excitado.

El aludido sudaba a mares al observar cómo aquella mujer a la que clamaba como suya se arqueaba una y otra vez al sentir esas oleadas de placer tan intensas en cada movimiento que ejecutaban sincronizadamente. La espaciosa habitación que el obeso castaño había adquirido para aquella noche se llenaba de los gemidos de ambos.

Eric juró que estar en las entrañas de Kylie era como entrar a las puertas del cielo, sobre todo al tener en cuenta de que él era el primer hombre en desvirgarla y gozarla por entero. Aquella situación lo tenía bastante satisfecho, y no por mero machismo, sino porque una vez que él la haya clamado como suya, ella ya no podría dejarle.

Esa era la realidad de Eric Cartman y era su verdad.

Kylie era una chica especial; era una chica con temple y carácter, sin quitarle el señor mal genio que se cargaba y el simple hecho de que ella reunía lo que no le gustaba, es decir, el ser pelirroja, judía y oriunda de Jersey. Ella era demasiada mujer para infelices como Clyde o para idiotas como Kenny; incluso era demasiada mujer para él, para uno de los ingenieros de mayor cotización en la compañía de construcción de la familia de Craig.

Y eso que tenía fama de ser un completo hijo de puta.

Tal vez no empleó las técnicas correctas de cómo ganarse la confianza, la amistad y el corazón de una mujer como ella y haber desoído los consejos de Tucker al respecto, pero él sabía que ella le pertenecía desde siempre. Desconocía la razón de su certeza, pero algo le impulsaba a tratar de conquistarla por todos los medios posibles y no permitir que alguien más la tomara.

Sus ojos verdes lo volvían loco hasta el desquicio; sus labios carnosos y su tersa piel eran toda una tentación para todos los hombres, especialmente para él. Aquella joven mujer lograba arrancarle un suspiro y hasta lo ponía en serio estado de celo.

Eric se incorporó y aprisionó con su boca uno de los pechos de la joven judía; ésta jadeó de la excitación al sentir como el gordo degustaba de sus pechos mientras la recostaba de espaldas sin salir de su interior. El hombre, entre pecho y pecho, susurró:

- Eres una mujer especial, Kylie.

- Ngh… Nn…

- Me vuelves loco…

Aprisionó sus manos y empezó a embestir a mayor velocidad y fuerza.

- C-cuando te vi por primera vez en esa cafetería… ¡Dios! ¡Era como si se hubiera abierto el cielo!

- C-Cartm…

Eric besó sus labios con pasión. Kylie, dejándose llevar por el instinto, rodeó la espalda del gordo con sus piernas, queriendo gozar más de aquél instrumento del amor que la hacía sentir en el más grande y hermoso de los éxtasis.

- Ca- Eric…

- Falta poco, amor mío, falta poco…

- ¡Ah! ¡Eric!

- ¡Sólo un poco más, vida mía!

- ¡ERIC!

El clímax llegó de manera sincronizada para ambos; Kylie arqueaba su espalda al sentir cómo un líquido caliente llenaba su interior. Eric, al eyacular dentro de la mujer que tanto quería tener a su lado, la jaló hacia él y le dio un tierno y fervoroso beso.

Al separar sus labios, ambos se recostaron en la cama sin que Eric se saliera del interior de Kylie. Ésta, reposando encima del gordo, se acomodó en su pecho y se dejó abrazar por el corpulento hombre, quien le besó la frente y empezó a acariciar sus largos cabellos de fuego.

- Te amo, Kylie Broflovski – susurraba el hombre mientras cerraba sus ojos.

La joven no dijo nada. Simplemente cerró los ojos por el agotamiento de la actividad tan intensa que había tenido con él horas atrás en aquella suite de hotel que había reservado el tipo para pasar un tiempo a solas con ella.

Con su mujer.

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

_- ¿Stanie?_

- ¡¿Kylie? – exclamó la joven pelinegra tras contestar la llamada de su celular en la habitación que compartía con Craig - ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Te lastimó ese hijo de puta?

_- Jejejeje, sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mí._

- Por Dios, Kylie…

- ¿Es Kylie? – inquirió Craig, quien se había incorporado en la cama.

- Sí – le respondió Stanie.

- ¡¿En serio? ¡¿Dónde está ella?

Stanie puso el altavoz de su celular y Craig, preocupado, comentó:

- Kylie, soy Craig.

_- ¡Hola, Craig!_

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cartman está contigo?

_- Estoy bien, Craig. Y sí, Eric está conmigo. Está aquí conmigo durmiendo el sueño de los justos luego de la larga sesión que tuvimos anoche._

Craig y Stanie abrieron los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿T-tú… Tuviste sexo con Cartman? – exclamó Tucker - ¡¿Siempre te llevó el vil hijo de puta a la cama?

_- Bueno… No fue sexo lo que tuvimos en sí… Al menos eso creo yo…_

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Stanie un poco extrañada.

_- Ehmmm… Bueno… Eric… Eric fue muy dulce y tierno conmigo anoche… Y… M-me dijo que… Que me ama._

- ¡¿QUÉ ÉL TE DIJO QUÉ? – exclamaron los dos pelinegros.

_- Que me ama… Y-y se disculpó conmigo por todas las majaderías que me hizo en la cafetería._

- ¡¿Se disculpó? – exclamó Stanie.

- Y pensar que el gordo era un bastardo egocéntrico y orgulloso – comentó Craig muy pensativo.

_- Pues sí, se disculpó. Fue… Distinto al tipo con quien siempre me peleo y discuto por cualquier motivo… ¿Y saben algo, chicos?_

- ¿Sí?

_- Creo que… Le daré una oportunidad._

_**&%&%&%&**_

_**Siete meses después.**_

Eric Cartman, Craig Tucker y Trent Boyett se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Con cierto nerviosismo, Craig bebió un sorbo de café cappuccino y les comentó a sus amigos:

- E-estoy nervioso, chicos. Es decir… ¡Dios, me da miedo arruinarlo!

- No lo harás – le dijo Cartman-. Yo creo que, si todo sale como lo planeaste, aceptará tu petición.

- Sí – añadió Trent -. Además, el pedirle su mano es sólo el inicio de un proceso estresante llamado "planificación de boda", el cual será añadido para la pobre de Stanie a su programa de especialización en Paleoclimatología.

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Es sólo que… No quiero arruinar este momento tan especial… No quiero que nada ni nadie interrumpa ese momento… Ni siquiera los rechinidos fogosos de Kylie, culo gordo.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! – exclamó Cartman indignado -¡NADIE INSULTA LOS GEMIDOS DE MI MUJER!

- Nadie los está insultando, gordo – replicó Trent -. Craig simplemente piensa que tú y Kylie deben aguantar hasta llegar a su departamento para poder follar y gimotear lo que quieran. No que de repente se les sube la urgencia de ir al baño y coger a grito tendido.

- ¡No es culpa nuestra ser tan fogosos!

- ¿Qué tanto discuten, chicos? – inquirió Stanie, quien se había acercado a ellos con el pedido en mano.

Cartman y Trent se levantaron y ayudaron a Stanie con la repartición de bebidas, pero ambos decidieron sentarse en otra parte, dejando a la mesera y a su novio solos.

Stanie, extrañada, le preguntó a Craig:

- ¿Qué les pasa a tus amigos, Craig?

- N-nada… Ahmmm… Absolutamente nada.

La joven Marsh lo miró preocupada; Craig, sintiendo que los nervios podrían volverle loco, exclamó:

- ¡Al carajo con esto!

- ¿Eh?

Tucker la miró a los ojos y, tras un suspiro, añadió:

- Stanie Renee Marsh… En estos dos años de relación… Bueno, casi dos años, me he sentido feliz a tu lado… Y-y… Y… Y… ¡Oh, cielos! Ahmmm… Yo… Yo… ¡Aww… Coño!

Craig sacó del bolsillo de su camisa una pequeña caja roja y, al abrirla, se la mostró a Stanie con el rostro sonrojado. Ésta estuvo a punto de llorar al ver el contenido de aquella caja: Un anillo de compromiso de oro de 18 kilates con un zirconio cortado en forma de rosa.

- Craig… ¡E-es hermoso! – exclamó la joven.

- Tú lo eres más, Stanie… Y… Y la razón por la que te compré el anillo es porque quisiera pedirte… Quisiera pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Stanie se llevó una mano al corazón al escuchar aquellas mágicas palabras. Craig tomó el anillo de la caja y se lo puso a Stanie en un dedo ante la mirada de todos los comensales que presenciaron aquella petición tan particular. La pelinegra, llena de gozo, exclamó:

- Acepto… ¡Acepto, acepto, acepto ser tu esposa!

Dicho esto, se abalanzó encima de Tucker y le dio un tierno beso en los labios ante el aplauso de los presentes.

Marjorine y Kylie, por su parte, abrazaron a sus hombres y observaron orgullosas como la dulce y tierna Stanie bailaba de alegría por haber aceptado la petición de Craig, quien estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Bien, bien – dijo Trent mientras tomaba a Marjorine de la mano y le daba un beso en la mejilla -… Al menos todo terminó bien para ellos… Y también para nosotros, ¿no es así, mi pequeña mariposa?

- Trenty-poo…

- Al menos ustedes se casaron hace unos meses, tortolitos. Nosotros apenas estamos iniciando – comentó Cartman mientras unía su frente con la de Kylie -, pero ojalá nosotros también ya estemos en ese camino.

- ¿Ojalá? – inquirió Kylie con picardía – Más bien podría ser dentro de unos meses o de un año…

- ¡Je! Tienes razón, mi linda pelirroja.

- A propósito, mi lindo Eric… Hay algo que debo comunicarte.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

- Es…

Kylie le susurró algo en el oído.

Por lo visto aquella noticia impactó a Cartman, ya que abrió los ojos como platos y hasta le arrancó la más grande de las sonrisas. Volviéndose hacia su chica, la besó apasionadamente y exclamó:

- ¡Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz de South Park, vida mía!

- Felicidades, Eric… Serás un magnífico padre.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron Trent y Marjorine llenos del asombro.

Cartman y Kylie sonrieron llenos de satisfacción.

Las cosas no podrían salir mejor.

* * *

_**Tada! Aquí termina la historia y con ésta la trilogía. Lo sé, no fue un buen lemon esta vez, pero sinceramente ya quería terminar con esta trilogía y con el fic Raptado. No obstante, tengo en mi mente una historia original que estoy publicando en fictionpress y que me gustaría que le echaran una ojeada aunque no tenga cuenta en esa página.**_

_**El fic original se llama "El Credo de los Lobos Rojos: Vicia" y está inspirado en el videojuego de Assassin's Creed y en el manga japonés del género yaoi Okane Ga Nai (hasta vi los OVA XD). Aquí les dejo el link (favor de unir los espacios vacíos):**_

_** :/ /www. fictionpress s/ 3036361/ 1 /El_ Credo_ de_ Los_ Lobos_ Rojos_ Vicia**_

_**Ojalá les guste :-).**_

_**Un saludo!**_

_**Vicka.**_


End file.
